undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Code Star
Straight Code Star is a original CAW, who currently signed to the CAW promotion YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling),YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling) and WCA (Wrestlng Championship Attitude) YCW (2012-present) Debut and Intercontinental Champion Straight Code Star made his YCW debut on SmackDown in a singles match against JC in a winning effort. At SmackDown, Straight Code Star defeated Alex Jackson, David Newman and Heroic in a Fatal 4 Way Match to become Intercontinental Champion. Straight Code Star was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. He went on to Elimination Chamber to compete for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship in a Elimination Chamber Match but failed to win the title. At SmackDown!, defeated DoMiNick Mercury to retain the title, after the match was attacked by David Newman but was saved by DoMick Nitro and JC (CJ). At WrestleMania, he successfully defended the title against Omega, David Newman and CJ in a Fatal 4 Way Match. YUW (2012-present) 2012: Feud with Doctor Z and European Champion Straight Code Star made his YUW debut at Summerslam doing a promo but was interrupted by Doctor Z. He made his in-ring debut at Night Of Champions and was victorious over Doctor Z. At Hell In A Cell, he faced rival Doctor Z in an Extreme Rules Match but lost. At Survivor Series, he form part of Team Xander (RJ and Hartless) but were defeated by Smasher and The United Kingdom (British Savior and British Thunder). At TLC, he defeated Viper in a Tables match to become European Champion. 2013: Intercontinental Champon, Various Feuds In January, Mr. Xander ad that now the European Championship would be the Intercontinental Championship. At Royal Rumble, he successfully retained the title against Nitro, after the match was assaulted by Nitro and turns face. He went on to Elimination Chamber to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Elimination Chamber Match but failed to win the title. On the first episode of RAW, he sucecessfully reatined the title against B. Rob. At WrestleMania, Straight Code Star is defended his title in a Triple Threat match against Nitro and Doctor Z and lost the belt to Nitro. At Extreme Rules, Straight Code Star became Intercontinental Champion for his 2nd time when he defeated Nitro with Doctor Z as the special guest referee. After the match, was attacked by Hartless and was chokeslamed in a table on flames after was carried on a stretcher. ELW (2013-present) Straight Code Star only had one appearance in ELW. Straight Code Star made his ELW debut and then entered a 8 man tournament to declare the first Cruiserweight Champion, but lost to Jeff Evasecen in the first. After that, he returned to YCW and YUW, as he was stipulated to appear once. It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a new contract with the promotion. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Various feuds, Royal Rumble Winner, Youtube and WCA Champion It was reported that Straight Code Star had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Straight Code Star made his WCA debut at Night Of Champions by defeating Blue to become Youtube Champion. In his match was accompanied by Punk 3D who were originally going to fight for the title but decided to give the opportunity to him. At Vengeance, he faced to Alex Mins in a winning effort. He fought Aero Master at the Survivor Series but the match ended in a no-contest due to John Poker interferance. At Versus, was supposed that he would team up with Strongy but were attacked by The Colors (Red and Green) but was saved by Bro Code (Domination and Lula). At the Royal Rumble Match, He entered in the Rumble match and became the 1st ever Royal Rumble winner and was guaranteed a WCA Title Shot at Wrestlemania 1. At Rebellion, he lost the Youtube Championship to John Poker. At Wrestlemania, Joe would go on to defeat Punk 3D for the WCA Championship, after the match was attacked by Punk 3D. At Unforgiven, SCS successfully defended the title against Punk 3D in a TLC match. At Crash 2, SCS is defended his title in a Fatal 4 Way match against Shark, Antho and Rey Extremo and lost the belt to Shark. At Money In The Bank, SCS became WCA Champion for his 2nd time when he defeated King in a Steel Cage match. Championships and Accomplishments YCW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) YUW: *Intercontinental Champion - 2x *European Champion - 1x WCA: *WCA Champion - 2x (Current) *Youtube Champion - 1x *Season 1 Royal Rumble Winner Entrance Song *'CM Punk Unused Theme: "Cult Of Personalty" by Living Colour (Unused Version) (2012-present)'